Stupida sorella
by Belial1
Summary: Un breve monologo di Astaroth, alla morte della sorella. La sua sofferenza e il contrasto che deriva dal suo essere demone, dal suo odio e dal suo amore...


Commento: _E' la prima fic su AS che scrivo... Ho sempre avuto diverse idee in testa, ma questa ha preso forma da sè. Quand'ho visto le lacrime di sangue rigare il volto di Astaroth, la fiction era già nata. Così è come la vedo io, spero che non me ne vogliate troppo se diverge molto dalla vostra, ma io ho sempre visto Astaroth (come molti dei personaggi della Yuki) come eroi tragici, incapaci di vivere i propri sentimeti e sempre sopraffatti da essi... Ovviamente qualunque commento è ben accetto ^_^_

_***_

Stupida sorella

E' la prima volta che la visione del sangue mi dà fastidio e m'impressiona, è la prima volta che provo nausea.

Che strano, ciò che ho sempre voluto s'è avverato, la visione del tuo sangue scorrere, il sogno che diventa realtà. Eppure l'ho trovato disgustoso, l'ho trovato terrorizzante ma, soprattutto, l'ho trovato triste.

Ho sempre pensato che l'averti al mio interno fosse come l'avere un morbo, un sudicio parassita che si nutre di me e sopravvive rubandomi la forza. E' forse sempre stato così, stupida sorella senz'autonomia, senza vita o autosufficienza. Sei stata impiantata nella mia coscienza e lì hai pervaso il mio io: più tentavo di allontanarmi, più tentavo di sopprimerti, più crescevi dentro di me e permeavi la mia essenza. 

Vile.

In me hai trovato un nascondiglio e ora m'hai lasciato. M'hai usato e ora abbandonato. Stupida sorella, adesso finalmente vedo il tuo sangue umano, finalmente non mi appari più come serpente e, nell'unico momento in cui posso afferrarti, ti ho persa per sempre.

Ho odiato Dio con tutto me stesso per essere stato la causa della mia follia, lo detestavo e lo detesto perchè, per gioco, m'ha distrutto. Ti ha fatto nascere debole e fragile, ha affidato la tua anima a me ed io sono stato costretto ad accoglierla, ma in fondo già l'amavo. Il Creatore, poi, non contento di averti privato di un corpo e di avermi privato di un'identità integra, che cos'ha fatto? Ti ha resa a me inaccessibile. Così vicina eppure per nulla al mondo accarezzabile. Ne sono impazzito, è vero, non ho retto alla forzata unione iniziale e alla consapevolezza che non avresti mai potuto essere mia, solo mia. Mentre la follia vinceva ogni mia minima resistenza, m'illudevo di possederti impedendoti di uscire da questo labirinto. Ti volevo solo per me, stupida e fragile, inutile com'eri eppure indispensabile. 

Ti odio perchè ora sei lontana, perchè m'hai tolto la sola consolazione che m'era rimasta: sentire il tuo profumo quando riprendevo coscienza, prendere il tuo corpo di rettile in mano e accudirlo come il più prezioso dei tesori. Ti odio perchè sei indifesa e debole, perchè non hai potere né nervo. Ti odio perché non vorrei pensare o dire queste cose, ma sono in me spontanee e non riesco a sopprimerle... 

Ti odio perché ti amo.

Ti amo perchè da sempre è così, perchè sei me e allo stesso tempo sei così diversa. Perché voglio solo difenderti e proteggerti, perchè nei sogni, unici dove eri con me e non in me, io ero felice.

Hai mai capito che eri la mia ragion d'essere? Io sono un demone, io adoro la morte, servo il terrore che attraverso le mie mani prende forma e attraverso le mie labbra prende voce e ride, ma non era il tuo sangue quello che avrei voluto vedere. Volevo salvarti da me, volevo amarti, volevo solo stare con te. 

Dio sei contento, sei soddisfatto ora che anche in questo luogo così profondo sì é attuato un tuo disegno? Sei forse felice ora che la mia duchessa è morta per me? 

Stupida, ecco cosa sei, una stupida perchè avresti potuto vivere. Se l'hai fatto per amor mio sei ancor più stolta, dato che così io perdo di senso. E ora chissà dove sei, nelle valli di Ade, forse, o forse polvere nell'aria. Ruba il corpo di un mortale e torna da me, uccidi chiunque ti aggradi e impadronisciti di lui, ma torna qui. Se non vuoi sporcarti le mai, perchè non ne sei capace, lo farò io per te. Se vuoi un figlio, torna da me, fa che sia mio e non un'illusione. 'Ché d'illusioni ho vissuto e sono morto, tu che eri la mia illusione prediletta, dovresti saperlo bene.

Fan art & Fics

Angel Sanctuary home


End file.
